


【714贺文】带我走吧

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [66]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	【714贺文】带我走吧

Raul在车库里碰到了他，金发男人出现的像个幽灵，不声不响的，他的脸色灰败的像一张被雨水泡过的纸。

Raul惊讶地说：“你怎么来了？”

Guti答非所问：“都谈好了吗。”

“嗯，”Raul点头应道：“已经在联系沙尔克了.....”

Guti不再接话，他发现自己没有什么好说的了。也许是他还有很多话想说，但却无从说出口。他应该安慰一下自己的老友，抱一抱他，拍拍他的背，告诉他什么都没有变，他还能常常回到马德里，只要他想。

但他不确定Raul想不想，一场不够体面的告别总叫人难以回首，尤其是在来去的排场相差胜远的时候。

同时，他也发现，Raul的发根已经生出了白色，不是很突兀，却足以让看到它的人眼睛发涩。

天啊，Guti在心里感叹，时间对他也这样毫不留情么。他甚至记得他们在丰收女神像下庆祝欧冠夺冠时的场景，怎么突然就是十年前的事了呢。

这十年的记忆都凝聚到那一个点上，停驻在他将欧冠奖杯递到Raul手里的瞬间。Raul爬的很高，踩在雕像的肩膀上，没有人再同他一样能爬到那个位置了。

他向Guti伸出手，想把他也拽上来。

这是他们约定好的事情，也从小时候就期待的事情，可真到了这一刻，Guti居然犹豫了。

他突然觉得，那个位置只应该有Raul才有资格站上去，他希望Raul永远都站在那里，如果有必要，他甚至可以为他把旁边的人都推下去。

有时候，他会忍不住地感慨，Raul实在是又傻又笨，破坏气氛的能力无人能及。遇到了事情，受了气，总喜欢自己憋着，好像说出来是天大的丢人。

可有时候，他也喜欢把Raul奉若神明，喜欢把他捧到一个很高的位置，一个别人碰不到、自己也不会去触碰的位置。他对Raul的保护欲，他的依赖性，以及有些病态的执着，像极了那些狂热的球迷。

他们从Raul出道开始，便处处吹捧他。等Raul不如他们预想的那般十全十美了，就将他摔下来，看他自由落体，狠狠坠到地上。

但Guti永远不会摔下他的。

他把遍体鳞伤的王子扶起来，给他理一理乱糟糟的头发，扯一扯白色的球衣，然后退开两步——

Raul还和十年前那个爬的高高的、向他伸出手的少年一模一样。

可Guti手里没有大耳朵杯能递给他了。这个赛季他们一无所获，什么奖杯都没有。

在Raul要离开马德里的这天，他竟然已经没有什么能给Raul的了。

Guti的遗憾够多了，他不想在Raul的身上再留下一份。于是他把自己交到了Raul的掌心，他说：“带我走吧。”

带他走吧，就像年少时他带你在街头乱跑，在巷子里打架那样；就像他拥你成为这座城市的守护者那样。

就像你对他承诺中的那样,承诺一生与他同行。

所以一定要带走他，否则就不算真正的爱他。

END


End file.
